A user may desire more information about a system. The system may include sensors to measure the properties of the system's components and/or the system's physical environment. The measured properties may be converted into a signal by a sensor. The sensor may transmit the signal to a user's computer. The signal may include measurements of the properties as acquired by the sensor. However, the sensor may not provide any reference as to the meaning of the measurement.
Furthermore, other sensors may also monitor the system. The information acquired by the other sensors may not include information as to how the measurements relate to each other. Consequently, valuable information about the system may be absent.